Strength of their love
by shadow0owriter
Summary: Wrath and beth are going to have a new tital soon as parents.black dagger brotherhood.


**This is my first time writing so go easy on me. I don't have everything figured out yet but I hope you like what I think I got right so far. Please feel free to tell me what you think about my story and any areas I need help in and any tips.  
>I am not sure where this story is going right now but I hope it goes somewhere good because I love this story so far. I can't think of a name for the story right now since I'm not sure where it's going.<strong>

**(FYI I do not own any of these characters I just the story. All the characters are the J.R wards I am a huge fan of the brothers.) **

Chapter 1

Wrath and Beth went for a walk around the compound after first meal like they did every night. They were happy with their lives with the brothers in their home. It was always like there was a party every day, there was always something going on. Beth was happy with her big family she never had one until she met Wrath and she was thankful for that, even though he father died and that's how they met. Wrath sometimes thought that is was a little crazy around with all the people and all the drama that can happen. But that is why they had a getaway apartment they went every weekend. It was a good life and that was for sure their life was full. When they hit the front gates they decided it was time to turn back. Wrath had a meeting he had a lot of things to go over with the brotherhood. He wishes he could be out there fighting right alongside them, but he ascended to the throne to lead his people then he lost his sight his vision would come and go and it wasn't trusted so he had to rely on George to get most places.  
>They made their way back to the mansion and Wrath went to his office and Beth went to the kitchen for a snack. When she got there some of the guys were getting a snack while waiting for Wrath and Beth to get back from their walk. "Boys he's waiting on you now." said Beth. All the men started heading for Wrath. About the middle of brotherhood meeting Vishous had a vision he was glad they were back sometimes. He mumbled "damn not again with this." With that Wrath demanded to know what V had said. "Nothing" Vishous said quickly. <strong>Well then keep your mouth shut when I'm talking business<strong>. Vishous was not paying any attention to what was being said at the meeting because he already knew what was being said. His mind was on other things tonight now that he had that vision. He was thinking about what was going to happen in the next few days. Wrath was calling the meeting to an end and everyone left but V. V decided he would give him some brotherly advice so he closed the door. "Wrath my man, my lord I want you to listen to me. "What do you want V to talk about why you interrupted me maybe" said Wrath. "No no reason for that it was unacceptable. But this is what I was going to say sometimes things don't go as you plan but sometimes they do. So just remember that." V said then excused himself. He left Wrath after that to think even though he was completely confused. "Well what the hell was that about?" Wrath said. Sometimes he wondered about V he always said some strange things.  
>Not long after he finished doing the last bit of paper work. He walked off to go find Beth still trying to figure out the nonsense V was talking about. He didn't really need to find her though he always knew where she was. "There is my leelan" Wrath said to Beth when he found her in there room. She looked worried he thought to himself before saying "what is the matter my love." Wrath sat down next to her on their bed. Beth looked up thinking that he looked so much like he did when they first met. How was she going to live with him the rest of her life if he always looked like this? Boo was in her lap purring away loving the attention. He looked at Wrath jumped to Wraths feet meowed then walked around Wraths feet then ran out of the room like it was on fire. "Man that cat always had something to do" Wrath said shaking his head.<br>He had a strange feeling and he hated getting strange feelings when it came to Beth. "Nothing is wrong Wrath. I just have a lot on my schedule and a lot on my mind you know it's not easy being queen." She said with a smile. "Well what can I do to ease your heavy schedule and put your mind at ease?" He said with a devilish grin. He leaned towards her and he started kissing her neck. "I know you're not thinking about trying seducing me into forgetting my troubles." "First who said anything about trying to seduce you? Second I thought you said there was nothing wrong?" he said as he began to kiss her neck again. He managed to push her down on the bed and started move over top of her. He was kissing her jaw and trying to get her shirt off. "Wrath" she said as she took off his sunglass and looked in to his pale green eyes. She loved his eyes from the first time she seen them .She completely forgot what she was going to say when she started looking in his eyes. "Hmm my love my troubled Leelan." She knew that she wasn't going to get to talk to him about what was on her mind. He always had a way of making her lose her mind in a good way most of the time. She loved him so much because of that.  
>Sometime later after Wrath managed to seduce her Beth though Wrath did a wonderful job of making her forget about everything in the world it seemed it was only the two of them. Wrath and Beth laid there in bed for a while just holding each other. Eventfully Wrath said he had to get some more paperwork to get done. He left her to her thoughts. Lying in bed she started thinking about how to talk to Wrath. She was thinking about it even more lately for some reason. Why is it always so had to talk to him about this? This conversation never ended well.<br>V was in the pit talking to Butch. It was their normal after meeting talk. It also involved some gray goose and some scotch like always. It was a slow night since they had the night off. They were thinking about hitting screamers later. The women were at the computer working away on something or other clucking away like chickens V thought. Butch change the whole subject of guns, daggers and things among those lines when he said. "So what was the vision about V?" The women stopped talking and looked over. You never knew what his visions would be about and he rarely ever told anyone about them  
>"I don't know what you are talking about my man." "V you know damn well it's what got you yelled at, at the meeting." "I'll give you one guess since you now think you know everything." "Well that's not really fare now is it v?" "It will have to be Butch." "Oh man so many things can't you just tell me?" "What fun would that be Butch? Ok I'll give you a hint it has to do with Beth and Wrath." " Oh not again you have to be freaking kidding me. Didn't we just deal with this a couple months ago?"<br>The women looked back over as they knew they could talk to Beth about what was going on later. Beth always talked to them about problems. They were all like sisters well they said they were since the boys had a brotherhood and called themselves brothers then they were a sisterhood.  
>"Yeah well you know Beth she will never give up on something she wants Butch." "Yeah and Wrath will never give in to that now will he V?" "Oh yeah only one clue this time Butch your getting better." "F*** you V it's the easiest guess in the world." " Not saying much for yourself there Butch." "Boys we know you love your bickering but do you mind keeping your childish bickering down were trying to do something" said Jane. Jane ,Mary, and Marissa were trying to plan some new Design plans for Safe Place, to give it a new look something different to make all women and children feel more welcome and have some room for activities. "Beth needs to be here for this so does Bella" said Jane. "I have a idea ladies how about you take your butts out of here and go find them so we can do our ""childish bickering"" said V. "Yeah we were here first" said Butch. This was the wrong thing to say. Jane and Marissa looked at each other and said "well then I guess you two can sleep on the couch together." With that the women gathered their things and walked out. Jane looked back and said "now you can continue your Bickering. Oh and enjoy that couch boys the way you two are going we should just make you stay on the couch. It's not like you two make it the beds anyways since you're always saying the wrong thing."<br>"Now you did it V"  
>"Yeah like you were much help, now I have to sleep on the couch with you Butch."<br>"First off it's not like we haven't slept on the couch together. Second don't you remember the last time we got kicked out of our beds V."  
>" Oh I remember it was totally your fault Butch."<br>They had come home completely drunk and trashed the pit wrestling. They broke some paintings (that the girls loved) and the glass coffee table along with the counter and refrigerator. The carpet was covered in blood so it had to be replaced. The women finally got what they wanted though they got to completely redecorate the pit. Sadly it was not a man cave anymore and that was for sure. Since they ruined it the women said they couldn't help pick a single thing now it looked like a women cave. But it still had some man things pool table a shit load of computers and tons gamming consoles and games on the entertainment center. The girls were happy they thought it was the perfect balance of man and women stuff. 

.


End file.
